Pokemon Adventure
by AceCandy
Summary: Ryu was a boy who suffer trauma from his family, and keep having constant nightmare at night. One day, he receive his second Pokemon, and go on an adventure both prove what can be and heal him. Meanwhile, group of different organization are aim to destroy Kanto, once and for all
1. Chapter 1: New friend - Old Peace

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. The surrounding is nothing but darkness, except rocky wall from all side. Ryu look around, frightened appear all over his face.

_'Just go, just go, just go away. Why can't you just make this disappear?!' _He yell, but instead just come of like a whisper of a child.

"Because you did this.", another figure, with the height that of a kid, spoke out. "Because you just a coward who couldn't stand up for **HIM** when she beat him. Because you decide to hide it to protect the person who hate you since you born.".

"SHE DID NOT KILL HIM." Ryu yell out but the voice come off as static. "I kill him. I cannot command him like he is."

"And you decide to quit our dream. Because you fail to be like _**HIM?**_", the kid said sarcasm, "That not an excuse to keep this memories, this **Pain**.". The kid spoke out, now full of rages.

"I deserve this." Ryu said, full of sadness and tiredness.

"WE DO NOT DESERVE THIS!" a roar come out, fury about the opposite belief.

"…. You're wrong…" Ryu speak, fell ashame for the word he said.

An emotionless chuckle come out from the kid, "Then why do you wish for this to disappear." , he said pity before vanish, replace by an older girl, holding a big rock, and under it …. a Pokemon, bleeding.

"No", Ryu said, "Please, stop. Stop hurting him!" He plead for his sister not to hurt his Pokemon.

But his voice seem unheard by her, as the girl just keep smashing the Pokemon head, over and over again, even if blood have paint both of her palms and most her face.

Unable to witness the view, he start to turn and ran away. When he turn around, he saw his old Pokemon, his face is deformed, blood paint his once yellow skin, and the head has a concave side on the left. When Ryu see that, he froze, unable to move when his Pokemon get close to him.

"P…i…ch..u…" it repeat that small sound.

"Shut up…!" Ryu wine when suddendly, his sister uncover his ear. "Look at your work, magnificent!", she say full of disgusting excitement.

"Say hello for me."

When he look back, she hold the rock high before hit him in his head.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!"

Ryu yell, before cover his mouth as he doesn't want his parent know. When he look at his Pokemon, Nidoran, he sigh relief. _'It just a nightmare, a nightmare, she will never do that."_

_**'She will do it', **_a small voice - that child voice - rang through his mind. _'I am her brother.'_

_**'She hate you since you were born.', **_the voice become louder, like it argument is the truth, his real feeling compare to his word, _'He hate me because I'm inferior to her.'._

_**'She never spend time to help you.',**_the kid's voice swallow any sound that he create. _'I'm USELESS.'_

_**'She… Kill Him',**_this time the voice become smaller, not due to the reason is weak, but because it contain sorrow and sadness. "…..we kill him…" the younger man replied with the same volume.

"Nido?" a small squeak come out of nowhere, which make Ryu flinch.

When he look for origin of the noise, a light turquoise body slam on his leg. "Nido."

"Blueberry," Ryu look at him with a small smile, "did I wake you up?"

Blueberry nodded while nuzzle against him. The small rabbit look up at him, the eyes full concern, before jump down from Ryu's bed and go to one of his bookshelf. She snatch one of the book on the lower section then give it to him.

"Pokemon Mystery … Dungeon?", he said outloud the name with shiver as he remembered all the time he wear in a Chikorita Costume and run around the town during Halloween when he was a child, …when he still around. "Can you choose something else, Berry.", he said with a softness in his eyes and a demand in his voice. But Blue instead sit down and look at him.

"NO!" he said, try to be serious but almost come out as a laugh.

"NIdo", Berry said as she keep looking at the book then Ryu then the book with her innocent eye, "pleading" for him to read again.

"Nooo…ooo..o" he then curse himself for teaching her the most dangerous technique: **PUPPY EYES**. That round eyes that has tear actually come down from both side, nose move up and down, and that squeak, "niiidooo".

"Yes, Miss." he said, giving up at her cuteness while Blue smile a big smile and jump onto his legs looking at him.

_**'Make sure to teach her pleading, next time visit Misumi.'. **__'Shut up!'. _He thought as he open the books and start to read to his small company.

_A pillar of light shine through my eyes. There are no define color for this column, just random color that just flash through my eyes. _

_"Welcome!" a voice that boom through the place ,yet fell so soft, startled me, "This is the portal that lead to the world inhabited only by Pokemon.". 'the world inhabited only by Pokemon', Pokemon, there is a place that have those things? And why am I have to go to there. Wait, who is the one that talk to me. "Many new adventures and fresh experiences wait for your arrival!", I don't want adventures, I never wish for going out there into the danger. "WAIT!" I said. That is when I realize that I cannot speak, so the booming just keep tackle me while I'm hopeless try to shout back. "Before you depart for your adventure, you must answer some questions.". "I DON'T WANT TO!". I keep saying, don't care how vain is it. "Be truthful when you answer them!", the voice now is serious, like it ordering people. With that tone, the way it talk suddenly make me silent. "Now, are you ready? Then …. let the questions begin!". Argh, look like I have no choice then._

_"First, are you a male or a female?"_

_A male or a female, why…? Wait, …. who am I?_

Ryu continued to read the story of the book: a story about an easily afraid, but kind-hearted human-to-Pokemon Domaru, aka Riolu, accompany by an adventurous but cruel Tepig, and the journey to regain Domaru memories, while collecting every treasures in the world. As Ryu continued to telling the story, Blue listen carefully like it will missing an importance info of the story. When they reach the part where both of the characters agreed to found a rescue team, Ryu decide to end it there, "There, finish.", he finish with a grin on his face, happy that it finally end. "Want to do some training?". Hearing at that sentence, Blue change from disappointment (she very like the story) to instant excitement. She jump down from Ryu's thighs and run straight to the door, scratching it while squeak excitedly

"Nido!Nido!Nido!".

"Shhhh," Ryu hold up a finger infront of Blue's mouth, "You don't want my mom to hear us, right?".

The mention of Ryu's mom make Blue shudder, memory of the past flash through her mind, hour of lecture she have to watch her trainer listen to his mother for 4 hour straight about his action against his friend. She look up at him, worries. "niiiiidooooo" Blue plead for him to help her. Ryu chuckle as the plead and pick her up. "Calm down", he reassure her, "I won't ask you if I don't have a way to get out of the house unheard, right?". At that sentence, Ryu open his room window, reveal a beautiful moon, its bright light shine to the room, mesmerize Blue at the sight, no matter how frequent she see it. A gentle cool wind brush through her, relive her of any tension and before she manage to say something, both her and Ryu are already at the backyard. She confuse for a moment, before emotion start to fill her up with new found strength and she jump over the fence and run, ignore Ryu whisper words "heyyyy, come back.". When she is out of sight, he let out a sigh, jump out of the fence and start to jog through the small town. _'This is one good thing she does bring to us.', _he thought, sound peaceful and serene.

_**'And what is that', **_the child ask, but no longer hold anger and sarcasm, but happy and acceptance. _'Her.'. _Ryu say as Blue has come into view, fighting with one of his father Poliwhirl, a copy of Egawa Kanbe - lust for battle and a violent one, with all of her skill, when she notice him. When she turn around, her smile bright the tiredness in his soul, fill up his body with strong energy, and release every tension from his body. Even if Blue has run to him, and a person waving to him, he doesn't care. Because somehow, her caring personality, her bright aura, dim the surrounding with her the only clear spot in his view.

He take a deep breath, and say to her with a smile "Hi, Sumisu."

As Ryu running to the field, a figure can be seen in the town inn, talking to the owner.

"You sure that you don't see any Eevee around here.", the figure ask the owner.

"Miss, I don't even know what an Eevee look like, so why do you ask me anyway?". The owner state the answer he had give her a hundred time. "And why do you ask me instead of any intellect people around here like our doctor Kawahire, or the teacher Fujiita, they know more about Pokemon than an owner of an inn.". The owner add, questioning the opposite decision.

"Shit,", the woman swear, not thinking the obvious choice like that, "sorry to disturbed you, I will ask one of them instead.". The woman said guilty for making a fuss. When she going to leave, the owner yell "HEY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DRINK?". The mention of her drink suddenly make her throat dried from the lack of water, "Sorry, I forgot. How much.".

"500 P."

"500 P!." she yell, shock at the price. "What did I order anyway."

"10 bottle of Honeymilk mix with Bluk Berry, make in Hoenn.", the owner add casually, not surprise at the woman reaction.

"Really? I order that much?"

"Yes, and both of them won't wake up for another 2 hour, so take a nap on the couch then go."

When the woman going to denied the request, her phone ring, so she take that out while paying for her meal.

"Boss.." she say annoy by the name on the phone.

"Hello.", she answer the phone grudgingly.

"Nomiya!", the voice say cheerfully, "How are you, young girl? Finish the errand yet?"

"Lost it." Nomiya answer nonchalant.

"Lost it?", her boss ask, curiosity catch up to him. "We lock it tight in the cage, and it was tame…. Don't you - "

"Yes," Nomiya answer angrily.

"FUCK!," the boss yell, "it the 6th errand we lost today.", he said furiously.

"**I** lost.", she said.

"How?" the relaxing tone now gone, replacing with a bossy voice that make Nomiya shudder no matter how childish he always be.

"We have to detour to Diglett Cave to have been on lockdown due to rockslide. When we half-way to Vermillion City, a group of mobs ambush us, so I call out Ninetales to beat them out. But when we just beat all of them, a group of light blind me, then suddenly explosion erupt from the side."

"EXPLOSION! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?", the older man ask worried the danger his employees have to went through.

"A broken leg, couple of broken ribs, and first-degree burn. No major injuries beside those." Nomiya said, try to be calmly as possible, though the pain can visible when she move through the town, looking for a place to rest. "Though this one is weird though, boss."

"How?"

"Unlike the first incidents, this group talk to me, say that I must release this Pokemon from captivity."

"They wearing a black suit, black mask cover the lower half, and a symbol of P and Z on their shirt.", the older man replied smoothly.

Surprise for his answer, Nomiya answer back: "Yeah, have you meet this group before?"

"…."

"Boss",

"Nomiya, tell me everything about your first two errand." Nomiya then describe about the delivery:

**The first is give a credit card of 500 million P for a business man in Celadon City, but when the the delivery just done, a group wearing black with a big red 'R' crash a truck through the front yard, and start to attack both of them. The result is one of the business men guard steal the card and later reveal to be their spies.**

**The last one is to deliver an unknown specimen to a dock in Vermilion so it can transport to Cinnabar Island.**

"Cinnabar Island!?", the older man yell, surprise about the information.

"Is there something I should know about that place?", Nomiya ask, now more worried as her boss act so different than his usual self.

"Where are you right now?"

"A small town name Cyan."

"Stay there to watch for the missing Eevee for a day, then immediately go to Pallet Town and tell everything you know about the 2nd errand to Samuel Oak, say Ronan Abies send you."

"Boss, what do you know about - "

"This is you next errand,", Ronan cut her word, "and fail this can let to catastrophe to this region, so hurry." he said angrily and hurry before end.

Nomiya glup at her request before put away the phone and start to go to the local hospital.


	2. Chapter 2 - Visit old Memories

**Chapter 2**

As the sun rise over the eastern field, many Pidgeys are either flying away or picking falling berries and many adults can be seen moving their stuff for working, two boy at a certain house in the south east of the area are preparing to go somewhere.

"Naegi, where is my shoes?", Ryu say, searching for his white shoes.

"Kid have those bring to your mother to wash this morning, so it must have been dry already." Naegi say as he is packing a bouquet of Zinnia and white Carnation for his friend visit.

"Should we make it as a wreath? It will only take a couple -"

"We won't make a wreath if you don't act like it." Naegi say seriously, obvious for his friend worries to meet her. He himself is already tired of all of his friend sister acts against her own brother, but he is useless to do anything except comfort his classmate.

"We won't meet her if we go now,", he reassure his friend while wearing his white scarf, "And, you can ask Sumisu for a date after that, boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP! We aren't a things yet!",Ryu yell while his cheeks blushing crazily. "And beside, she don't want a coward like me." He add, mopes at his coward.

"So I am able to date her, right?" Naegi ask, with a slight tease in his tone.  
"NOO!", Ryu say, offended at his friend question.

"You say she will not date a pessimist like you, so she will come for an optimistic like me." Naegi add, pat his chest like he is proud of it, oblivious to his friend incoming attack. As he open his eyes, a pillows hit his face hard, cause him to lost balance and fall into his own make cake.  
"Oi, what was that for! And look at it, you ruin his favorite cake." Naegi say furiously, pouted at his friend innocent eyes.

"He hate pineapple." Ryu add, "And yet you decide to make one for him? Tch, tch." and scold his friend which cause a smile on both of them.

After got up, Naegi pass Ryu's glasses and the bouquet to him, call both Elekid and Blue to get ready, before turn to him and say:  
"If he haunt my dream and start to curse me, I will say you cause it."  
At that sentence, Ryu give him a small smile. "Thanks.".

is cleaning the disks when she heard her son laughing upstair. His laugh make her happy, but it still worry her as he has become more isolated from other, and his own facade that he build by himself had start to become his only way to communicated to other, the way they want. Her thought are cut off by two sound of footsteps run down the stair.

"Boys, slow down, it still early in the morning." She yell, frightened the kids which result in them fall down.

"Ouch!" Naegi said, touching his head while Ryu immediately stand up and reach his hand "Naegi, okay?". He ask worriedly.

"Don't look down on the future treasure hunter, okay! " Naegi smile, instantly stand up. Ryu still look worries at his injuries. Naegi then ask, "Oh, that right, miss Atagi, where are Kid and Blue?"

"Them?", she said, realize that Naegi try to change the subject, "I let them play outside." Atagi pointed to the back yard.

"What?", Ryu now panicked over his mother words, "You know that Kid will attack Blue when no one watching him, and you still let him go!" Before he even manage to run out to the backyard, Naegi hold his hand and show him the bouquet, said: "Don't worried, I just see Kid play chase with Blue around the tree so don't worry. The thing we need to be worried about now is we going to be late.". Naegi then go outside, shout for both Pokemon to come in.

When see him go upstair, Naegi ask:"Where are you going?".

"I need to check on something. You can go there first.", Ryu said before Naegi cough, caught his attention. Naegi look at him angrily, "We will go **now**, Ryu."

"But Blue - ", Naegi show him a no injuries Blue, cut off Ryu sentence.

"The cake -"

"Will be fine without it. Like you say he hate it." Naegi answer, still wait for his classmate to come. With nothing to said more, Ryu start to run out of the house, tear run down on his face.

"RYUUU!". Naegi call, but the other boy ignore it. With a sigh, he go to Ryu's mom, kneel down and said, "Blue, Kid, come with Ryu, 'kay. I will catch on later.".

"Nido!".

"Kid!".

As the two little monster go through the door, a woman voice can be heard:"Worse than normal?", she ask, concern for both of the boy.

"Well, today is that **day** though." Naegi said, "And the fact that **she** coming back today to be precisely." Anger could be heard in his voice.

"She won't be a problem at are," Atagi reassure him, but still worries, "Ryu is the biggest one here. He still don't trust other, even with Egawa or Konda. And that mask of his,..." Atagi then sigh and went to the fridge.

"He start with both of you first right?" Naegi said, tried his best to lighted the tension. "That a start. And I do see he talk with Konda a week ago.".  
"And why should I trust that story." she say, doubt about his story. "You never even go to the Pits, right?", a teasing tone can be heard in her voice, with a clear effect as Naegi look cutely when angry show on his face.

"I DID GO THERE," he said while stuffing cakes into his mouth. "I even have a Helix fossil. Here!", Naegi then show off the fossil to her with a glint in his eyes. She chuckle.

"Still not trust you," she said while he is pouted at her, "but you can give me that trust by giving this to Satake.", she said giving him a basket of sandwiches in their. The smell of roasted Dodou and grilled Tauros spread through the room, causing the taller boy to drool.

"I don't have a piece for you, Tomoyumi.", she said nonchalant, notice the exaggerate expression on the opposite face.

"Yes, ma'am." he said unwilling. But before he reach the entrance to Ryu's family field, a voice similar to an adult could be hear.

"NAEGI!" a big boy could be seen running toward him.

"Egawa,", oblivious to what he going to heard, " I'm not going to help you with Ihono again.".

"This is not about her!", the distress in his big friend voice cause him to worry. "Manaka -".

"Ega, don't tell me that ...".

"Manaka is here.", Egawa then proceed to lead him to the centre town, where an older girl is beating up a younger boy, couple of the adult had blood leak from their head, and a couple more have to tried to maintain a crazy Gyarados. Both Kid and Blue had been knock unconscious. A big rock can be seen hold up, despite for the yell from the adult, ready to hit the body beneath her.

_'FUCK!'._

**HALF A HOUR BEFORE NAEGI APPEAR AT THE TOWN CETRE**

Ryu run out of the house, tear run down on his face, scare not because of his friend nor his mother, but of his sister, that Naegi will get hurt, that he will get hurt because he is coward, a loser, the one who never got past through the already crumbling wall. As he running directionless to a location, he bump into a teenager, wearing a leather jacket. At the sight of the piece of cloth, Ryu close his eyes and cover his head with his hands, shaking like waiting for something to hit him.

"Mop hair," a soft voice wake Ryu from his scare, "she not here yet, so look carefully before react, 'kay.". A chuckle can be heard from the devil-may-care tone of his.

"Konda?", Ryu said out loud, "What are you doing here near my field anyway?", he ask casually. After hearing the question, the teenager laugh hysterically before point him somewhere on the left, "Look again before ask that, kid!".

When he look around, he start to blush, from the fact that Sumisu stared at him bewildered and Konda sudden action of piggyback him, and start to gibberish:"letmedownineedtogohomeimnotakidanymorekondakonda". It continues for five more minutes, until they reach a small park and Konda put him down on a chair then decide to sit next to him.

"So, what did Naegi did to you this time?".

"Nothing.", Ryu answer back while cleaning the tear on his eyes, "Naegi just got angry though.".

"Because you try to fool him, right?", the teenager say without thinking, know full well of what the little boy friend angry at - His friend try to act run away from him and his sister.

"...Yes. He, well, just worry about stuff that he shouldn't care about.", Ryu say, try to sound unconcerned as much as possible. A hit on his head appeard from nowhere, result in Ryu fall down from the chair.

"Ouch!", Ryu scream, look at the other confuse, "What was that for?". When Ryu look at him, a you-know-why look pierce through his eyes, make him look down directly on the earth, hand twirling on the earth. "It true. He spend too much time try to help me instead of doing what he want.", the younger answer, full of guilt that himself is what halt his friend dream. There was a silence between the two, break by the sound of his and Naegi's Pokemon. Then Konda break the silence:

"Do you know why he still playing with you?". The questions does not shock Ryu, as he already know the meaning behind the question.

"But I just a broken pieces that he just tried to glued back.", Ryu said emotionless, "A dead man, that he just try to bring back. No matter how unimportant I am." Before he can even say a word, two hand suddenly slap his cheeks and hold him, eyes that full of seriousness look straight at him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO INSULT NAEGI EFFORT!", Konda scream at him, "HE WORK HIS ASS BECAUSE HE KNOW HE CAN PIECE YOU BACK LIKE BEFORE, SO DON'T YOU DARE TO SPIT ON HIS WORK.", the sentence midly leave a crack on Ryu's emotional mask, an effort that tried to make him show his true self - a broken boy that want to cried, not a pessimistic nor an optimistic. An effort that does nothing as the smaller boy respond : "An effort from a funny idiots to an emotionless.", there is no energy, no soul in his respond, like he accept that this is true. Without nothing to say, the teenager sigh before release him from his capture, "You need to talk to someone, if not then as least talk to that blue bunny of your."

"What can she do?", he look at him, question the the older decision.

"Make you laugh.", as that moment, two shadow instantly knock Ryu down, and then start to tickle him, result in him laugh out loud.

"Give up! Give up!", Ryu squeal as the two Pokemon keep tackling him before Konda interrupted it.

"Fun?".

"Yeah!"

"Good, now go back to your house and say sorry to him, 'kay kid!", Konda have a do-it-now look that Ryu can't do anything but nod. He then proceed to lead both Blue and Kid to go home. But when he reach the centre, a pipe reach his face and knock him unconsciously.

The last thing his could she was a long blue dragon slap away his two Pokemon with ease, and infront of it was an older girl, wearing a black leather jacket and light blue hair. She smirked before said with disgust in her tone:

"Hello, brother."

**AT TOWN CENTRE**

_'Fuck', _Naegi thought at the sight before. Ryu, his friend, are knock down, cover with blood from every sides. _'Just like him'. _And whenever he start to move a little, his sister just push him down with her foot, a sick joy can seen in her eyes.

"...gi", a voice cut through the taller boy thought, "NAEGI! What should we do now?", Egawa ask frantically, look worried at the young boy.

_'The Gyarados already block the capable adult from reaching him, and she is the key here. If we can knock her down, then maybe we can take Ryu, and the other will be able to capture her and restrain the dragon.', _Naegi then start to look around for anyone that can help him. Then Egawa suddenly ask him, "We need to distract Manaka, right?". The question startled him, surprise that the sentence come from the big boy mouth.

"Naegi"

"Yeah, and right now I need to find something that can hurt her enough for the Gyarados to be distract.".

"I can help you with that.", Egawa smile his cocky smile. _'Then why don't you try it before, hardboy.'._

"Your DeadlyString won't -",

"It Iron Shield, Naegi!", Egawa said proudly, cut the taller boy words.

"Shield?", Naegi said, oblivious about the name until it hit him, "She has evolve?". He yell surprise.

"Just a couple of day ago, but if we fast enough we can save Ryu and Blue and Kid.", Egawa said eyes look like have fire in it, with the face that morph into something ferocious.

"Okay,... I will distracted her while get close to both of them,", Naegi point to Blue and Kid. "While you tried to get Ryu and Shield to the adult side before she awake okay?".

"Do you need an answer?". The sentence and the way he say it already confirm his idea. After that, Naegi start to move around to the right, while Egawa hold a Metapod, look like going to throw it. When Manaka notice Naegi, she stop the violence act on her brother and stare at the boy.

"Clownboy,", she say while keep the smile, "what are you going to do to help him now?", she said while pushing Ryu down. As a second, a glint of anger can be seen, but later cover with his normal optimistic smile. A cover that Manaka see through, as she continued, "You must be tired, caring and helping a boy like this. And seeing how you smile when he is like this, I must doing a right work for you, right.". Naegi then counter with:"I just smile the fact that you have to call out a Pokemon just to keep a weak boy like him, wasting stuff like always ha, whore!". The nickname make the older girl blushing red crazily, the hold the rock and stretch it behind her before say "Goodbye to Kid, ki-". A scene that shock and stop the entire crowd, even the Pokemon - a Metapod that using Harden hit straight at Manaka head. The girl losing her balance before fall down, Naegi grab both Blue and Kid then run away as soon as possible. Then suddenly, a tower of water hit him, which result in him fly straight into the opposite building.

"Scyther, use **Slash.**", one of the adult scream, with a mantis Pokemon slash through the skin of the Gyarados, which anger the dragon and it start to attack the Scyther. A big boy can be seen pull the fallen kid and the Metapod away from the fighting scene.

"Wake up, Ryu.", Egawa yell at the boy, frightened about the giant Pokemon. A moment later, a rock fly straight to Egawa's belly, knock the boy over. A sadistic smile can be seen on her face, shudder the boy.

"That very brave of you there, willing to sacrifice her for this little shit here.", she say looking at the cocoon then at Ryu, "but too bad that yours is too weak to completely knock me down.". She then kick Metapod away, earn a yell from Egawa:"Stop that!". Manaka continued to kicked the Pokemon, ignore the plead from the boy. A thump can be heard, with a mantis drop down after that.

"Runaway, Egawa.", an adult yell at the kid, follow up with everybody else.

"Call Satake, Egawa. Hurry.".

"QUITE!", Manaka scream with anger in her tone, mute the surrounding. There was a moment of silence as Manaka taking out a pipe, and prepare to hit straight at Ryu's head, but she just stop there for a minute. When Ryu just start to move a little bit, and his eyes start to open, the pipe then when down at Ryu temple, when a scream could be heard from a falling building.

"Kid, **Shock Wave**.", Naegi scream, with a flash of light and spark hit directly at Manaka.

"Iron Shield, **String Shot** at Ryu then pull him here.", Egawa shout to Metapod, as she shoot a pinch of string at the boy, wrap it around him then pull him away before the electric transfer to him. At the sight of his master knock down, Gyarados start to attack Egawa when something big appear over it, cover the sunlight. When Gyarados just look up, two knuckle with lightning spark hit at it head to the ground, knock unconscious it.

After few moment of silence, a figure walk slowly to both of the boy sitting on the ground, then give the girl an intense look, before pick all three boys up and carried them to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3 - Stories before a meeting

The sunlight warmly at the forest as a pair of Spearows sitting on its nest. A pack of Rattata runs through the bush while 2 or 3 Caterpies are evolved into Metapods, lay idly on the trunk as they bath in the sunlight. As a pair of Weedles snuggle each other, a yell shocks the brown larva, scare away the sparrows and make the pack of rats scatter away.

"That too dangerous of an act of you, Ninetales!" Nomiya glare at her Pokémon with fury which makes the white fox duck her head. Sighing, she talks:

"You know clear well that we have a job to do, right?" Ninetales nodded.

"Then what make you decide to help that boy?". The fox grimace at her trainer, angry at her. Nomiya gives her a nonchalant look before look straight to the road ahead. As both continued their journey to Vermillion City before both ventures back to Diglett Cave, Nomiya starts to enjoy the view of the forest. The light cool wind that still lingered in the morning brush through her hair, cool off any anger in her thought. Look back to her Pokémon, she saw that Ninetales look at something behind the laying Metapods, look rather sorrow. Curious, Nomiya walks light to the side and caught what makes the fox sad - a Vulpix following another Ninetales. Nomiya huff at the sight, then give her Ninetales a sharp look before breaking the silent:

"Can you please get over it?".

Ninetales look annoyed by her trainer action. When she looks back, the Vulpix look at her curious, while its mother growls loudly, protecting her offspring from the threat. Nomiya's Ninetales gave her a furious look as Nomiya smirk.

"Even she is a better mom than you, Ninetales.".

Before she could continue her talk, Nomiya dodge from Ninetales fire attack.

"What the fuck are you doing? Little insult and get angry that easy already.", Nomiya retorted back. The white fox gives a death glare and turns back to the pair of mother and daughter, only for them have disappeared. Ninetales frown at her trainer, before walk back to her.

_'You're too fucking sensitive!'_, Nomiya retorted back in her mind. Ninetales look at her deadpanned, which receive a chuckle from Nomiya. After standing up, Nomiya looks at Ninetales and tilted her head forward, signal her to follow her. As no sound of footsteps hears, Nomiya turns her head back to see Ninetales sit straight on the ground. Groan, Nomiya move toward the fox.

"If you think I will sorry for hurting your precious time, forget it okay. Those days are gone now, and the last thing I need is my only Pokémon to have an emotional crisis right now.". Receive nothing from the fox, Nomiya sighs mentally, _' Why can't she just forget those shitty time? It became more annoying! '_. When she was about to comment on her Pokémon, she was hit by something to the side and before she can regain what just happen, multiple water shot goes in an arc with the same destination, Nomiya's Ninetales.

"Jump out of there!", she screams, signaling the fox to move out of the attack. When the water hit the old spot of Ninetales, the ground and some of the tree leaves a small hollow spot. Three another water shot come directly at the white fox, but before she could do anything, a violet wave runs through the water and turn it into three giant ice spears.

"Flamethrower!".

At the command, Ninetales release the storm of fire at the ice spears, melting all three. Ninetales then move quickly into the forest and follow her trainer, not before catching a glimpse of the two figures before her.

A medium age man, with short dark hair, wearing a brown vest and trouser. Standing next to him is something that floating, both hand, legs and face cover in electronic equipment, white skin, and long purple tail. And in the man hand, a pistol is aimed at Nomiya.

Sitting on one of the chairs of the hospital lobby, Satake exhales a cloud of smoke, before taking another cigarette when footsteps can be heard behind him.

"Have he sleep yet?", Satake asks worriedly about his son condition. Notice her husband distraught, Atagi walk behind him and squeeze his shoulder lightly.

"He has. And I have to take some time to get Blue out of his hold if you want proof.", she chuckles, tried to alleviate her husband feeling. It doesn't succeed in what she wants.

"Nightmare?", Satake said while putting out the cigarette. Knowing what he means, she stops what she is doing and walk to the kitchen.

"You are avoiding my question, Atagi."

"And you just smoking," Atagi said while making tea, "so don't try to say I am avoiding your question.". After bringing tea to the table and signal her husband to come and sit with her, she said: "Memories. Of the past. Of that... event.", she answers Satake question.

"... Will he be alright?".

"We basically make him remember those time that he has to hide us for 3 years, Satake.", taking a deep breath Atagi continued, "He won't be okay. Or will ever be.". Satake leans back against the chair, try to think through those three years where his son has to endure those awful memories, have to try to please everybody because of his daughter, his son sister, lie to him about the thing he isn't. 3 years of him and his wife, his parent, ignore the obvious sign of him. The constant bruises that he believes just from kid fight, the fake smile that he never notices, the sobbing that he just deems nightmare, that his son is normal. Even though his son never approaches to a fight before, always smile in front of people instead of fake it, never have a nightmare with all the good people around him. When his mind cloud with the thought of his mistake, Satake feel warm water slide down his cheeks with his wife look worried for him.

_'Don't. Don't look at me and say "It not your fault.". It my fault that he is right now, it my fault that our ... daughter treat him to become like this.'_, he thought mentally.

"Satake.". Satake ignores his wife plead, continued to let the water flow through him, only to be interrupted by a pair of hardened hands.

"We both at fault here.", Atagi whisper to Satake startled him.

"You not -"

"I am, Satake.", Atagi takes a deep breath before continuing, "I was there when he cries every night when he just sitting under the tree, looking tired and yet I didn't even try to ask him "Are you alright, son?"! I mean, the reason why he even talks to us is because of Naegi."

"They are his friend, Atagi."

"They not that close like they are now, Satake. The only time they are together is when Ryu goes with Egawa.". Atagi remembers when her son always wakes up too early just to play with the chubby kid, running around the village and causing troubles like an energetic kid he is. Then to just return home either dirt all over him, or one of the townsfolk bring him home. The house always lightens up by her son smile, either talking about his crush Sumisu, or when he got his first Pokémon on his 5th birthday. Then after his 7th birthday, he starts to change, become less active, always stays at home or reject Egawa wish to play with. Instead, he becomes more closely to Naegi. Realize that his wife is deep in thought, no doubt about the past, Satake hold her hand and talk

"What are we going to do with ... her?"

"What are **you** going to do with her?", Atagi say to her husband, "I'm not going to stand with you on this one, Satake. Not anymore.".

Satake has known the answer his wife going to say, but it still hurt hearing his best friend and companion won't stand with him against the world. Sigh in defeat, he turns around when a voice can be heard.

"Sorry to disturbed your conversation, Mr. and Mrs. Naosada,", a young man, wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jean, speak up, "but it almost 8:25."

"Thank you, Fujiita.", Atagi said sincerely before took her husband hand and said, "Let's go.". Satake gets up and walks with his wife to the chairs, while crowded of people go in for the meeting.

**An hour before the conversation of Satake and Atagi.**

Young doctor Fujiita is organizing the file in the reception when somebody coming into the clinic. Startled, Fujiita looks at the clock on the wall then look at the door before looking bemused at the figure in front of the door.

"Konda, what are you doing here so soon!".

"Hey, Fuji,", Konda said walking slowly to the reception table, "I just want to visit Ryu. If you don't mind.". Fujiita gives him a soft look.

"Unleash one of the kids over there allow,", Fujiita pointed to two boys sitting on the stair to the many rooms for patient, "I can't.". As Fujiita walk over to the other table, he chuckles at Konda:

"And I won't help you with that. So, unleash you have something to convinced otherwise, I can't help you.". Two strong arms hugged around the young doctor, and before he can react, a warm voice breath into his ears.

"Well, I still have another trick to force you.", Konda said sweetly before tickle the man hips, only to smack by a clipboard. Rubbing at the hitting spot, Konda whine:

"Come on, let me through Fuji.".

"I can't. Those two kids are the boss here, so you have asked for their permission, Konda.", Fujiita giggle at the pouted from Konda, before blushing from Konda action.

"Oi, stop it. The kids will see."

"But they didn't," Konda said seductively, "So what to worry about anyway.".

"But!", Fujiita cut off when Konda kiss plant kisses on his neck.

"And the only one who will come is Ryu's parent, so a couple of minutes will be alright, right?". Fujiita tries to say back, but the only sound coming out is a whimper as Konda continued to kiss him on the neck and the cheeks. After a while, Fujiita gives up and start to moan softly as the opposition continued to kiss him before stopping abruptly. Feeling the lack of contact, Fujiita gives him a death glare and pouted, earning a grin on Konda.

"I will give you a special gift **IF **you allow me to visit him.".

"No.", Fujiita crosses his arms, "Not if you give me the gift first.". Despite how tough Fujiita try to be, Konda still laughs mostly at the cute expression of the opposite man. Konda walks forward, ruffle Fujiita's hair which earns him a whine of protest before kissing him at the lip. Fujiita looks at Konda amusedly before give back a passionate kiss. This goes on for a couple of minutes before both retreats back due to lack of breath, Konda panting then look up at Fujiita, admire at the man messy brown hair, those beautiful green eyes and nice pale white skin. The flush on his face makes it impossible for Konda to control his body before he flung to Fujiita, only to be smack by the clipboard. Chuckle, Fujiita give Konda a kiss in the on the cheeks then said, "I will call the kid.".

"Can I go to your home tonight? I will cook.".

"Fine.", as he walks to both of the sleeping boys, he can hear a 'Yes' from the chair. No matter how many times he thinks over and over, he still doesn't know how the hell can he get that nice of a boyfriend, considered himself is pretty dull. _'Must be the look through'_, he thought as he shakes both of the boys.

"Mr. Naegi, Mr. Egawa, please wake up.". Both boys' groans before continued to drool. Behind, Konda chortled at the sight before ask,

"So, who come here before I do?".

"No one," Fujiita confuse at the bald man question, "Why do you ask?".

"Those two kids won't keep everyone from visiting their friend unless somebody has done something bad to him.".

"And how do you know this?", Fujiita looks at Konda sarcastically. Konda shiver, memories where he has got ambush by two kid for a month straight just because he hurt Ryu feeling come back. It really his fault, but both Naegi and Ega hurt him more than what he does to Ryu. Notice the despair and flushing, probably from something awkward, Fujiita smiles softly and say:

"What did you do?".

"I ... kind of hurt Ryu feeling, when I visit about 2 months ago."

"What did you say?", Fujiita now looks at him, disbelieve that Konda would pick on Ryu.

"He said that Ryu just give up on dating Sumisu.", Naegi suddenly interrupts the conversation. Konda looks at him deadpan while Fujiita gasps before yell:

"That terrible Konda!", Fujiita gives him a mean glare while trying to hold his laugh at a bemuse Konda.

"You actually believe that little rascal over me!", Konda yell horrified that his lover would choose a kid over him.

"Why shouldn't I?", Fujiita pouted with his cheeks inflate, "Mr. Naegi wouldn't lie about his friend, would he?".

"Of course not.", Naegi said pounding his chest with his bright smile, "I would never lie just to make fun of other!". Groaning, Konda gives Fujiita a glare, who give him back with a smile before asking:

"Did she come here?".

"Not really. It more like get out of here to be more precise.".

"Did she hurt you or the kids or anyone?", Konda ask anxiously

"She didn't hurt me, and neither the kids, so don't worry about it too much.", Fujiita gives him a reassuring smile before asking both of the boys:

"Would you allow for my friend to visit the patient Ryu?". Both of the boys look each other before whisper, small enough for both of the adult not able to hear anything. Konda standing there looking at the kid while Fujiita moves back to the reception desk and look back all the files, preparing for the meeting.

A small boy can be seen walk slowly to Ryu, who is sitting idly near the window. He can hear almost everything outside, of others still argue over what happened this morning. He sighs heavily, still looks at the field in front of him where a wild pack of Oddish can be seen running around, chasing behind is a Gloom who laughing while chasing the small pack of Oddish. Ryu smile sadly: "Our family relationship is kind of messed up, aren't they?"

"And whose fault do you think is it?". Ryu gives a glance to the boy sitting behind him, on the edge of the bed, with his cheeky smile that bright the brightest light he could ever see. Ryu then looks back at the Oddish pack when a pair of Vileplump call out for all of them to return. He could still hear the gentle and soothing voice that lingers in his ears. It reminds him a lot of his mother, of her earnest when treating other and her maturity when making decisions, of how broke down she was when he told her what happen that day, of how fragile she easily is. He glances over when someone sits next to him before direct his eyes back at the sleeping family.

"What do you think will happen to her?", Naegi said unenthusiastically. He knows how much his blue hair friend still feel guilty over the incident, and still blaming over his death. "Do you think they will kick her out or send her off to that school again?".

"I don't really know, but I hope it the latter.". Naegi sighs heavily, stare at his friend while Ryu moves to the edge and stand up. A hand grabs his shoulder and then push him back onto the bed, earning a yelp from Ryu. Before he can get up, a hand put him down tightly while brown eyes stare at him intensely, the look that reminds him of his sister when she angry at him. Feeling that his friend is shaking, Naegi release Ryu from his grip before sitting in a corner of the bed. Ryu gets up and leans against the wall before speak:

"Why do you do that?".

"Cause I know what you will do, and I won't allow you to do that.", Naegi said angrily, "Not with what just happen this morning.". There were silent for a moment, as Ryu know how scary his white hair friend can be when angry. When a sigh escapes Naegi lip, Ryu spoke up:

"It not much of her fault, Naegi."

"We go through this already, Ryu. It her fault, and will always be her fault.", Naegi breath heavily, "She literally attacks you this morning, with tons of other being hurt for just trying to getting near you. And you still try to help that monster?!". Ryu flinches at the toxic words he heard about his sister. He knows that she hates him, that in the right mind he should kick her out of his life. But he can't, no matter how sensible is it. He can't bring enough courage to abandon the last reminder of his failure, of how he fails to save his Pokémon.

"I just can't, okay?".

"Why?", Naegi ask.

"Because... I just can't.". Sensing that the blue hair friend won't tell him the reason, Naegi move closer to Ryu with a serious look that tries to tell his friend that he won't let this go away. The look went unnoticed by Ryu as he looks down on to the white bed sheet, trying to delay as long as much as possible from revealing his reason. _'He doesn't need to know. He doesn't need to know the reason why I keep her safe.'_

_'But he is your friend, the person that you trust and value the most, right. Or is he just someone for you to throw away when not needed?'_, the young boy starts to talk again, with confusing mix with anger tone, cause Ryu to flinch and almost cover his ears until he remembers that Naegi is here. The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Naegi, who look at him with concern, as he held the other boy chin up and see a slightly anxious face.

"So, what does he say?".

"...Nothing.", Ryu whispers while avoiding Naegi gaze.

"Ryu.", Naegi said sternly.

"It really nothing.", Ryu said again, "So, um... how is your wound?", Ryu bites his lips, observe clearly the white hair body.

"Nothing major. The doctor said that to me, so don't worry about me.", Naegi said nonchalant, but Ryu still shows a very worried face. The white hair boy torso and his head are wrapped in bandages, his arm is clearly broken, and he even has a crutch leaning on the end of the bed. And he doesn't even know what is Ega condition. "What ... about Ega. Is he alright?". Naegi frown, with an extravagant expression that makes the blue hair boy crack a smile on his face when suddenly a huge gasp can be heard from outside, cut off Naegi thinking. Curious, both of the boys go outside to meet Egawa standing near the entrance to the lobby. When both come closer, a hoarse voice speaks up the sentence that makes Ryu stiffen.

"It has been decided. Manaka Naosada will be banished from this town, begin tonight."


End file.
